Hole saws are typically used to cut large holes in drywall, wood, plastic or a similar material that would be otherwise difficult for a drill bit. Hole saws cut circular holes in workpieces, resulting in plugs. Therefore, hole saws can cut larger holes that would otherwise be difficult for a drill bit. A hole saw is sometimes used to cut a hole in drywall where damage has occurred. After the hole is cut, a separate preformed plug similar in diameter to the hole saw may be inserted into the hole and plastered over in order to repair the drywall.